my biggest and best mistake
by don'tforgettotakeabreath44
Summary: One night everythnig changed I now have a son named joesph nicolas jonas his father knows he is here but just doesn't want to know him and joey wants ot know his father but the father figure he wants might just be under his nose.


I was walking through the school halls again by myself I had yet again had a long night of a three year old crying and wanting in my bed

I was walking through the school halls again by myself I had yet again had a long night of a three year old crying and wanting in my bed. It's been three years since he even acknowledged that he had a son. I was 14 and he was 16. I just watch him walk down the hall with that blonde girl. He never once has asked me how he was doing or if we needed anything. I am just lucky enough to have a famous mother who has given me everything.

I walked up to my locker to my best friend.(who also happens to be my sons uncle) he is the only person I really get along with everyone else thinks I am a slut because I got pregnant at 14 and I won't say who the father is. He gives me a big hug and asks me what is wrong. I tell him that Joey has been up all night wanting to sleep with me and I had a paper that I needed to get finished by today but other then that I am all good! We just laugh and walk to class. Oh if you are wondering my best friend is Joe Jonas and joey's father is Joe's brother Kevin Jonas. I don't think that he is trying to be a jerk I just think that he was scared and didn't know what to do so he just left me I don't know what I would have done if I didn't Joe there. Kevin hasn't even seen Joey I don't think ever because when I bring him over to see his parents he's always gone so that he doesn't have to see him. Which is fine with me I have done it fine without him.  
But it was today that made everything change. As me and Joe walked into class the teacher was putting up a new seating chart which meant that I would most likely not be sitting by Joe(we talk to much) but I almost died when I saw who I was sitting by. Next to my name was none other then Kevin Jonas. Oh great I thought. Then he said that the people we sit by are going to be our partners for the next project and that the project will be done at home and not at school. I looked at Joe with a scared look on my face as I go to my new seat. As soon as I sit down Kevin asked me what my address was so that he could come over after school. I asked him why we can't go to his house and he said that he didn't want too. So I said fine and I gave him my address. We started thinking of Ideas the only thing we came up with was a volcano so that is what we are doing.

School went by really fast today and I don't know why. Soon I had gotten Joey from daycare and I was going to go home to my apartment( I got my own place when my mom started going all crazy my dad bought it for me.)

I had gotten Joey settled in watching TV and was about to settle down with my home work when I remembered that Kevin was coming over. I heard a knock on the door and my moms hairless dog starts barking (why did I get him anyways he should be with her so that she isn't the only bald one anymore) I open the door to see Kevin standing there looking like he is ready to get this over with and leave.

Let him in and he walks through the front door and the first person that you see is Joey. I look at Kevin and said that is Joseph Nicolas Jonas he is three years old. Kevin just looked at me and said is he mining of course he is yours you are the only person I slept with. Is he said that isn't true what about last year I said that was last year Joey was already born last year. I told him to come on and we will do our project so that he can just leave. He looked around my apartment and says that it is nice and I said yea I know this is what I get from my dad when my mom goes all psycho and has my two little brothers taken away to live with there dad. He said well that is what you get for being Brittany spears daughter. I laughed. It has been a long time since I was happy like that. After I had gotten Joey his dinner me and Kevin settled down in the kitchen doing our homework we were actually talking and he started playing with Joey and everything was going good until his phone rang and I new by his face that it was that blonde girl. So he got up and said he had to leave and that it was nice seeing me and talking to me again and he was put the door no by to Joey just walked out the door like he was invisible. I sat there and just stared at the door until Joey started pulling on my leg he was tired and ready to go to bed so I put him to sleep and just sat there some more I new that I didn't want to be alone but I didn't know who to call so I just picked up my phone and dialed the first number that came to my head. It rang and rang until I heard his voice on the other line. I just blurted out I need you. Can you come over and stay the night again.


End file.
